


Rescheduled

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing Drabble Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr, for Chyrstis, who requested a throat kiss for Pierce/Alair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescheduled

Alair woke up and rubbed his eyes. He felt unusually rested. Glancing around, he saw that Pierce was sitting up in bed beside him. “How long was I out for?”

"Um…" Pierce checked his watch. "Like, six hours."   
  
"Fuck!" He bolted upright. "What time is it? I was supposed to meet with—"

"I asked Shaundi to go in your place," Pierce said. 

"I’m also expecting a call from—" 

"Rescheduled it." Pierce smiled and shifted closer. "You ain’t missing anything important. You’re good."

Alair relaxed his shoulders. “How come you moved everything around?” 

Pierce shrugged. “You never stay sleeping and I wasn’t gonna let the chance pass you by.” 

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Alair asked, wrapping an arm around Pierce’s waist.   
  
"Well… most of it, yeah. I didn’t want anybody to come wake you up." He traced his fingertips along Alair’s forearm. "You mad or something?" 

"Does it look like I’m mad?" Alair smiled and shifted, rolling on top of Pierce. He kissed the soft, tender spot just below Pierce’s Adam’s apple, eliciting the gasp he was hoping for, then kept going, sucking and darting his tongue against that small dip.  

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Pierce whispered. “Don’t play like that unless you mean business.” 

"Oh, I mean business," Alair replied, their eyes connecting. "Because apparently, my schedule’s been cleared, and for whatever reason, I seem to have a ton of energy." 

Pierce chuckled. “All right, then. Don’t let me stop you.”

"Hey, I forgot to say"—Alair murmured against Pierce’s throat, before kissing it again—"thanks." 


End file.
